Portable devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers have become more common among individuals. A large amount of data may be stored on these devices which may be needed to be backed up. Cloud computing technology may permit a user to back up their data on a remote server. While useful, remote type backups may not be reliable since the remote server can be a single point of failure. That is, if the remote server is down, the remote data may not be accessible by the user. Also, retrieving the files from the remote server can consume more time, e.g., if the network connecting the user and the remote server is congested, if the available network bandwidth is low, or if the remote server is busy serving other requests. If the connection between the remote server and the user device breaks, the user may have to back up the file again; this can be time consuming, especially if the file is a large file. Often, users may not backup their devices' data due to the extra effort and time involved. Further, privacy and security issues may arise with the sharing of data to and from third parties.